parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chip n Dales Adventures of Aladdin part 3
meanwhile the ranger plane arrives in agrabah Chip where have we landed now Dale well Chip according to this map were in agrabah Chip agrabah this place looks so like a desert Gadget well what do you expect its in the middle east Monty Gadget love is right this shall be our second trip our first was in africia to meet Simba Dale well who are gonna meet here Chip dont know Dale hey look they see a street rat named Aladdin with his monkey Abu being chased by the gaurds Rasoul stop thief ill have your hands for a trophey street rat Dale we gotta help that guy Chip Dales right lets go Rasoul there he is get him you wont get away so easy he slides near a window but a woman closes it Aladdin you think that was easy Chip hi Aladdin oh hi guys what might your names be Chip well im Chip Dale im Dale Gadget im Gadget Monty im Monetery Jack but you can call me Monty and this is Zipper Aladdin nice to meet you guys im Aladdin and this is my monkey Abu woman getting into trouble a little early today arent we Aladdin Aladdin trouble no way youre only in trouble if you get caught but Rasoul catches him Rasoul got cha Aladdin im in trouble Rasoul and this time but Abu pulls his hat over his heard Monty good work Abu now lets amscray Aladdin youre right Monty come on lets get out of here one jump ahead of the breadline one swing ahead of the sword i can sing only when i cant afford thats everything Chip hope so Aladdin one jump ahead of the lawmen thats all and it aint no joke these guys dont appericate im broke Monty quick keep running or theyll have us Gaurds riffraff street rat scoundral Aladdin just a little snack guys gaurds shaking the platform rip him open and take it back guys Aladdin cant take the hint gotta face the facts youre my only friend Abu woman oh its sad Aladdin hits the botttom hes become a one man rise in crime Gadget look out woman i blame parents excpect he hasnt got em Aladdin gotta eat to live gotta steal to eat tell you all about it when i have the time one jump ahead of the slowpokes one skip ahead of my doom next time im gonna use a nom de plume one jump ahead of the hitmen one hit ahead of the flock they run through sheep i think ill take a stroll around the block crowd stop thief vandel outrage scoundral Aladdin lets not be too hasty Lady still i think hes rather tasty Monty eww Aladdin gotta eat to live gotta steal to eat otherwise we get along Rasoul wrong he chases him but Abu grabs a sword gaurds hes got a sword Rasoul you idiot we all got swords Dale oops and they run Aladdin one jump ahead of the hoofbeats crowd vandal Aladdin one hop ahead of the hump crowd street rat Aladdin one trick ahead of disaster gaurds scoundral Aladdin theyre quick but im much faster better throw my hand in wish me happy landing all i gotta do is jump and they lose the gaurds Chip that was close Aladdin allright fellas we feast but two hungry children watch Gadget aww those poor kids they must be hungry Aladdin here you go he gives them bread Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof